


Make Believe We Can Run

by Astral_Bees



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: F/F, Its rlly short, Oneshot, Post-Canon, and, and i wrote it rlly quickly, hope its ok, i just started thinking of them again bc of betty, kinda during canon, murder gfs, this is just me wanting them to be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: Lily didn't want to blame Amanda. She didn't want Amanda to go away. Not when Amanda was the only one who would stay
Relationships: Amanda/Lily (Thoroughbreds)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Make Believe We Can Run

Lily didn’t have time to stop Amanda from downing her drink. It was too late. Amanda was fully out of it in mere moments and suddenly Lily was alone with her thoughts. She stared at the girl’s unconscious body and then turned her gaze to the stairs. It would be so easy to go through with her plan. So easy to push it all on Amanda. But she couldn’t stop looking at Amanda lying on the couch. She was the only one that was still there for Lily. The only one that stuck around.

Time was ticking and Lily could feel her heart racing as she rushed to make a decision. A moment passed and she stood, wrapping Amanda’s arm around her shoulders and pulling her up. Lily walked awkwardly to the front door with Amanda hanging off of her side. She got to her car and slid Amanda into the passenger seat. Placing a gentle kiss on Amanda’s forehead, Lily turned around and went back into the house.

Minutes passed by and as they did, the exercise equipment stopped, a thud sounded, and then there was running water. Lily emerged from the house in fresh clothes. She took her place at the steering wheel and drove.

Eventually, Amanda started to stir beside her. It took a while for the drink’s effects to fully wear off, but she opened her eyes and blinked against the light from the streetlamps.

“Ugh, my head feels like shit.”  
Lily took her eyes off the road for a moment, placing a hand gently on Amanda’s shoulder. Amanda seemed to notice Lily for the first time since she’d woken up. And then she noticed the car around them.

“What the fuck happened?”

“I did it.”

The simple three-word sentence seemed to wake Amanda up a little bit more and she watched Lily with curiosity.

“Wait, really?”

Lily nodded, her grip tight on the steering wheel.

“How did it feel?”

A silence passed between them.

“I don’t know yet. Good, I think?”

It was Amanda’s turn to nod, thinking over the events of the night, trying to figure out how much had happened while she had been out.

“And where are we going? I thought I was the killer.” A small smile played on Amanda’s face as she added the second sentence.

“We’re going away, becoming new people. I couldn’t- I couldn’t do that to you. I didn’t want to,” Lily’s voice cracked slightly, and she gestured to the glove compartment. “Plus, we should be ok for a little bit with that.”

Amanda cracked the compartment open and saw that there were stacks of bills crammed inside.

“Holy shit. Murder and theft. That’s kinda hot.”

Lily laughed softly and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The two drove until they found a quiet town, somewhere no one would want to look. It wasn’t special and it wasn’t intriguing, but it would have to do.  
They changed their names, their appearances, their lives. Amanda got a job as a waitress and there were hardly any nights where Lily wasn’t in one of her booths. Lily did different jobs for different people whenever she could. It wasn’t anything close to what they were used to. Sometimes it didn’t feel like it was really their lives. It felt more like they were playing pretend in one of their backyards, waiting for someone’s mom to come out and say it’s time for lunch. But there were no moms and they made their own lunch and there was no more childhood pretending. Their new lives were filled with them and their apartment and their adulthood lies.

But it was ok. Neither of them minded all of the change. They were still Lily and Amanda to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! have a great day and stay safe!! <3


End file.
